


Eleven/You

by asurasanxiety



Series: Doctor Who Fan service [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Doctor fan service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven/You

 

 

Eleven/You by pulcheranima

**Summary:** Eleventh Doctor fan service.  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Eleventh Doctor  
 **Characters:** None  
 **Genres:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Fanservice Series](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=3763)  
 **Published:** 2013.07.12  
 **Updated:** 2013.07.12

 

Eleven/You by pulcheranima

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  


You find yourself in a phone box, but not just any old phone box. This one is special for the inside is bigger than the outside. There’s a strange writing on the top of the time rotor, you think it’s called. You’re not exactly sure because you do not understand most of the things about this ship but you are sure its owner is very handsome, cute even. 

He’s very attractive with his quirks and his dress style. He’s out of place, but you don’t care because it suits him. Even the bow tie suits him although you do make a point of picking on him about it. All he does he is wave you off with a hand or make a remark back about your dress style and tap you on the nose. It’s all in good fun however because you like that bow tie and he knows you do.

He calls himself the Doctor, but you are not sure what he’s a doctor of. You are sure it’s not a medical doctor, but that doesn’t matter because he’s got this wonderful machine he calls a TARDIS and he’s taken you to a planet which of course was dangerous. There’s always danger when one travels with him, but you’re fine with that.

Right now the Doctor is rambling on about some planet he wants to take you to see, or is it something about fixing a circuit in the TARDIS? You’re focus more on him than you are on what he is saying. His hair is sort of idiotic but you don’t mind, it looks good on him even. Idly, you find yourself wondering what it would be like to kiss him, if he was more of a soft kisser, or a passionate, rough one. You honestly don’t mind either way because the fact that he would even consider kissing you is enough to send a shiver through you.

“Are you cold? I could adjust the environmental controls,” The Doctor has seen your shiver but lucky for you he’s slightly dense in that area in this incarnation. Or so you think. While you were trapped in your thoughts, he’s moved closer to you, and now you’re backed up against the console. “Or shall I warm you up? That’s what you’d like to hear isn’t it?” His hand reaches up to lightly scratch at his jaw in thought. Darn! He’s more astute than you thought. Now The Doctor’s close enough to feel you shiver again as another thought passes through your mind.

If only he could press even closer against you and kiss you. You find yourself longing for it, aching for it. In response you shiver again and your lips are parted as you stare into those eyes, those eyes which are far older than his face, lost in them. He’s been around for a while. That’s not exactly bad but that also means he _knows_ a few tricks. The mere thought of his hands on you now, what he can do, sends a shiver down through and this time you have to bite back a moan.

The Doctor’s caught on, fully caught on to you now. He’s blushing as he guesses the thoughts on your mind, but he’s shy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get to you. A goofy smile has spread across his face and he leans forward. “What are you thinking in that tiny little mind of yours? Hmm? What exactly are you fighting back? Do you want me to kiss you?” As he spoke that mouth of his traveled close to your ear. You can feel his warm breath on it and it’s doing things to you. He hasn’t even gotten started and already you’re melting, caving in. Who knew such an innocent seeming man, or alien, could do such things? He is The Doctor after all though.

Another smile is on his face as his lips hover teasingly over yours and his hands have now moved to your waist to hold you in place. “You haven’t been listening to me. I was being very clever you know… Well, I’m always being clever but that’s not the point.” He grins seeing the frustration in your face. Part of him is surprised that you haven’t slapped him yet, but he also knows that he’s won, and you probably can’t slap him.

He’s also right. You’re frozen in place, hypnotized by his spell and he didn’t even properly hypnotize you. It’s all mere sexual attraction and he has the upper hand. Whimpering, you’re waiting and at his mercy as he lets out a light laugh before finally pressing his lips to yours. The kiss starts off tender, nice and he’s exploring your mouth. It doesn’t stay tender for long as he slowly starts to give in to his own thoughts, needs, wants. His mouth is now forcefully on yours, kissing with bruising force. Even though he knows you’re human and that you can’t hold on for long, he doesn’t care as he holds you against him with one arm and his other is tangled in your hair. Despite your whining and the tears in your eyes, he hasn’t stopping kissing you. Your lungs are crying for air and you’ve placed your hands on his chest, but still he doesn’t stop and to be honest, you don’t want him to. No you want to be at his mercy, at least for now. There’s no deny that you also want him at yours, but somehow you know you won’t get your way this time.

The Doctor pulls away when he’s satisfied with the wild beating of your heart and you’re left gasping for air and dazed. He’s started now to pull off that bow tie. Even watching him do that has gotten you going and you didn’t think that was possible.

He’s smiling even more grinning like the Cheshire cat, “Would you like to see my bedroom?” He’s turned and is now strutting off and he knows that you’ll follow because you’re far too worked up not to.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=51177>


End file.
